lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lie-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 2: The Lie-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 The Searcher is Penny Widmore's boat. This takes place shortly after Penny rescued Desmond and the Oceanic 6 at sea. They spent one week on Penny's boat before the Oceanic 6 returned to civilization. The Oceanic 6 include Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun and Aaron. They are the six Oceanic 815 survivors who made it back to civilization. Frank Lapidus is the helicopter pilot from the freighter. He was originally scheduled to be the pilot of the ill-fated flight of Oceanic 815. Lapidus did not return to civilization with the rest of the Oceanic 6. Charles Widmore is Penny's father. He has been searching for the island for years. Ben "moved" the island in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." The rest of the survivors are still on the island. Hurley was a patient in a mental institute before he crashed on the island. Hurley and Sayid are in Los Angeles. This event takes place three years after the Oceanic 6 were rescued. Hurley was back in the mental institute before Sayid broke him out in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." Hurley and Sayid were then attacked in their safe house by two men in the previous episode "Because You Left." Sayid killed both of the men but was hit with a tranquilizer dart and rendered unconscious. This is Ana Lucia Cortez. She was a former LA police officer and an Oceanic 815 survivor who was shot and killed on the island. Hurley has been seeing dead people since returning to civlization. A witness took a cell phone photo of Hurley during the incident at the safe house. Hurley had Sayid's gun in his hand but didn't actually kill anyone. Libby was Hurley's girlfriend on the island and an Oceanic 815 survivor. Libby was also shot and killed in the Season 2 episode, "Two for the Road." Act 2 The survivors are time traveling during white flashes that cover the island. The survivors are now in a time period before they crashed on the island. This is Daniel Faraday. Faraday is an expert physicist. He compares the time travel on the island to a record skipping on a turntable. When traveling to and from the island one must follow a specific bearing or risk death from temporal displacement. Temporal displacement occurs when the mind can't distinguish past, present and future. Hurley won over $150 million in the lottery but he believed the money was cursed and gave it all to his parents. Hurley also gained much notoriety as an Oceanic 6 survivor. Kate and Aaron are also Oceanic 6 survivors. Kate is not Aaron's real mother but claims she is as part of the Oceanic 6 cover story. Kate is running from a lawyer who tried to obtain blood samples from her and Aaron in the previous episode, "Because You Left." Kate and Jack have been estranged since Jack became upset that Kate was keeping a secret from him about a favor she was doing for Sawyer. This is Benjamin Linus who, along with Jack is trying to convince all of the Oceanic 6 to return to the island in order to save it. Jack became addicted to pills and alcohol since returning to civilization. But in the time since Ben told Jack that he must return to the island Jack has tried to become clean and sober. Ben told Jack they must bring Locke's body back to the island, with all of the Oceanic 6 in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." This is Hurley's father, Dave Reyes. Hurley bought this house for his parents after winning the lottery. Exposé is a TV show about strippers who fight crime. It was one of Hurley's favorite programs which coincidentally featured Nikki an Oceanic survivor who died on the island in the Season 3 episode, "Exposé." Act 3 Hurley and Sayid are in danger from someone who will do anything to obtain information about the location of the island. The three people Sayid killed include a man watching Hurley outside the mental institute and the two men at the safe house. Ben was the leader of the Others on the island. The Others also have members who help them in the outside world. Bernard is a dentist. His wife Rose had cancer but it vanished when she came to the island. Charlotte is an anthropologist and a mamber of the freighter science team. Headaches and memory loss are signs of temporal displacement and indications that the time travel flashes are taking a toll on those left on the island. Miles is carrying a wild boar commonly found on the island. The Oceanic survivors hunted boar to eat before they discovered DHARMA food rations. Miles claims he can communicate with the dead. Act 4 The Others are the only group whom the survivors know to be capable of such an attack. But because they do not know where they are in time they cannot be certain who is attacking them. This is Hurley's mother, Carmen Reyes. Sayid is not really from Pakistan he's from Iraq and a former officer in the Republican Guard. Sun is an Oceanic 6 survivor. She has returned from London where she aligned with Charles Widmore in a plan to kill Benjamin Linus. Sun's husband Jin was sterile but they were able to conceive on the island in a seemingly miraculous pregnancy. Sun gave birth to Ji Yeon after the Oceanic 6 were rescued as seen in last season's episode "Ji Yeon." Aaron's biological mother is Claire another Oceanic 815 survivor. Claire went missing on the island when she saw her dead father Christian Shephard, in last season's episode "Something Nice Back Home." This is Sun's husband, Jin who was left behind by the helicopter just before the freighter exploded. Sun blames Ben Linus for Jin's death which is why she is plotting with Widmore to kill Ben. This is the parking garage at Jack's condo. Jack is a spinal surgeon at St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles but has recently been suspended for his abuse of drugs and alcohol. Jack never trusted Ben on the island. Now, Jack's only choice is to cooperate with Ben so he can get everyone back to the island. Act 5 Sawyer got rid of his shoes after he jumped out of the helicopter and into the ocean in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." Act 6 Sayid no longer trusts Ben and is worried that Ben will find Hurley. Sayid told Hurley to do the opposite of whatever Ben tells him in in the previous episode, "Because You Left." The people attacking Sawyer and Juliet are wearing uniforms that resemble those worn by the U.S. Army in the early 1950s. This is John Locke. He has not seen Sawyer and Juliet since before the time flashes began The old computers in this room look very similar to those in the old DHARMA stations on the island. This woman is Eloise Hawking whom we last saw in the Season 3 episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes." She was the clerk at the jewelry store who refused to sell Desmond a wedding ring and insisted his destiny was to go to the island. Category:Season 5